Only Beautiful People
by Viceroy Euphemia
Summary: She is everything you are not, and he is everything you need. There are ways to climb this social ladder, to catch his eye... but there is no way to honestly steal his heart. /We follow Lelouch from awkward freshman to composed junior and he learns this./ High School AU, One-sided obsession love? Lelouch towards Suzaku
1. Y1: Field

_**Welcome to my first more-than-5-chapters fic! I have a certain romance with angst and unrequited love, so that's what the center is here. I realize the high school romance is a little cliché, but I think we can go somewhere else with this… somewhere creepier and angstier. It'll be a hormone ride for Lulu at least. Lelouch with a crush on Suzaku is something I love (even though I barely support the ship haha)**_

I realize this is a SuzaLulu fic (albeit unrequited), but I'm a ridiculous Euphemia fan, so I'd appreciate refraining from bashing her in reviews! That's something that seems to happen… ;o;' 

_**Without further ado, let's get started. Please read and review! I need crits.**_

Year One  
Semester 1

There's a limp book in his lap and the wind is threatening to tear it from his weak fingers. A slight shiver had run through his body despite the warm weather. Sun did little help on a windy day. Despite his disinterest, Kallen had dragged him along to watch the boys' soccer try-outs. Awkward and silent, Lelouch knew very few ways to protest Kallen's stubbornness, and he succeeded that he would tag along. ((The tomboy and the too-smart emo; strange friends, but close nonetheless.)) He knows she wants to prepare for her own tryouts next week, though her mumbling reveals her true feelings, "What's he doing... That form is all wrong... Pathetic..."

And Lelouch reads on, pretending to be engrossed in his vocabulary book. It is a weak attempt, as the boys and men along the field will seemingly never stop shouting. The words are too simple and he would've passed without ever having studied.

He looks up to watch, interested by nothing until a flash of determined green caught his eye. Focusing on this boy, Lelouch found his logic had evaporated. While most others their age were awkward and bent and shy and still growing into their hands and feet, this boy fit himself well. His long limbs are taut and sure… his large hands grasping at air strangely normal. All shades of tan and clad in green, this boy is a blur on that field and Lelouch watches him so, so closely. This boy was all too different from him and all too interesting. Who is that, who is it? He's so sure of himself out there. Lelouch never watches anyone else.

It was an hour before they remove themselves from the bleachers, lanky legs bumping once or twice.  
Kallen was angry inside, and Lelouch was confused.

That boy, stepping off the field, lost his confidence. Out of his element. Shoulders slumped and sweat still beading, he blends back into the group of pubescents. Lelouch cranes his neck and quickens his pace.

"wait..."

But he's soon gone, and Lelouch's posture falters. Kallen glances down at her friend, and that twisted expression of conflict that he never revealed to her….

"You okay, Lelouch?"

He shakes his head violently and it's a murder of crows in the wind.

"It's nothing."

It simply _has _to become nothing because the teen with violet eyes doesn't know when he'll see this hiding boy again.


	2. Y1: Hallway

**Just trying to move the story along so you get the feel of it. Updates may be slower after this first week. xx**

Year One

Semester 1.5

The freshman hallway is bustling between classes. Lelouch clutches his books close under his arm. His locker is blocked and, being too weak to shove them along, he stands to the side quietly, hoping his voice wouldn't crack as he projected "excuse me..."

A glare and a shove. His books fall to the floor. Anonymous, quick, and unobservant feet knock them out of reach. The boy hasn't made to injure him, just to make sure the dark, too-skinny freshman knows his place. Lelouch knows this, but hatred bubbles inside him anyway.

It quells with the entrance of another. With Lelouch's books in hand, it's the boy from the soccer field three weeks ago.

"Looks like this is _his_ locker," a nod to Lelouch. "Excuse you."

The offender leaves and this formed boy faces him with a lopsided smile. "Here," and Lelouch has his books again.

Lelouch barely manages to slip out a "Thank you," because he is marveling at the emerald eyes this boy has.

His fellow freshman continues, "Don't mind that Darius, he's just a little gruff but never means to hurt anyone. He almost cried when he caused a sprain in Gino's ankle last practice."

Lelouch is silent with nothing in his mind to respond with before he splutters, "S So you made it then? The... Soccer team?"

He looks taken aback at first but then, "oh, you're Kallen's friend! You guys were there that day. Yeah...yeah, she's in my Japanese class."

Lelouch is glad that Suzaku has filled the silence with the answers to his mind's inquiry.

"We both have Japanese parents and they want us to learn." This is the first time that Lelouch notices those green eyes have an almond tilt.

"I'm Suzaku, by the way," with an extended hand. It is ignored out of nervousness.

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Cool name," Suzaku chides with a wide grin. The darker boy feels his famously cold heart melting.

"Oh, Suzaku,"  
There's a tinkling voice over Lelouch's shoulder and he looks, somewhat thankful that a third party has taken Suzaku's attention from his awkward shuffling.

"...and Lelouch! Hello, how are you?."

He doesn't know who she is, but it seems that she just knows everyone's name. There are pearls around her neck and studs on her wrist and why is he confused at her mixed style because her hair is dyed stark PINK, of all things...

She is strange and she is too pretty for Lelouch's nervous eyes to linger. They shift comfortably back to Suzaku's uneven tan and slight muscles.

There is a drop in Lelouch's stomach when he sees the brightness of this boy's expression.

"Euphemia."

_Euphemia..._

"Shall we go to class?" she is still smiling, while Lelouch knows his displeasure is obvious in his expression.

Suzaku agrees all too eagerly and shifts the bag on his shoulder.  
They walk off together, and she waves a goodbye-for-now at Lelouch. Is she being patronizing or is she just friendly?

"did you do the homework?"  
"yeah, but the review section was hard..."  
"don't worry, lll check it for you."  
"hey, thanks..."  
Their voices fade.

He stands alone in a quieting hallway.


	3. Y1: Homecoming

_Year One_

_Homecoming_

As Lelouch's violet orbs search the dark gymnasium, his view is constantly obstructed by taller students and glaring lights. There's a red boutonnière pricking his suit collar and a fiery girl at his side. Kallen is towering over him even in kitten heels, but he's forgotten to be embarrassed by it. They've come together "just as friends." and "oh god, of course." They've come for no reason other than to silence their mothers' pining. They've endured the countless pictures and the dinner, and now there they were; clueless and probably silly looking with Lelouch in a suit too big and Kallen in a dress too small.

The music is loud and it's a song they both agree to hate, so they stand to the side. Kallen is looking at Lelouch and he is glaring right into the mass of writhing, grinding, sexually charged teens. Kallen follows his eye and grimaces.

Her lips move but Lelouch can't hear a word, for his senses are occupied by looking for one specific brunette. He hears a question and responds with a quizzical cocked eyebrow because KALLEN THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD. and he's back to looking. At least he can hear her frustrated sigh.

In the crowd there's a ginger girl from Lelouch's P.E. class that he recognizes as Shirley Fenette. (she's wearing blue but he thinks she looks better in yellow) She sees Kallen and waves her over just as the tune changes. Kallen declares that she likes THIS song and offers her hand to him which he declines and she shrugs because why expect any different from Lelouch? She strides off and he removes his grey suit jacket. The red rose on his lapel is crushed beneath his elbow. This song just sounds the same as the last.

He leaves his post to search more delicately. He wants to see that firm body in a dark suit. Chatter from the photo booths draws him closer.

It's the esteemed homecoming court. Schneizel Britannia, tall, blonde and perfect scholar of the senior masses, surrounded by his ever-loving posse. They fawn and cry over the man's perfectly tailored dressings, and he gushes his hollow thanks. Lelouch side-eyes them and moves to continue his way when a familiar voice halts him. Again it's the airy and beautiful call of Euphemia.

She runs past Lelouch (heels clicking) and scolds Schneizel for abandoning someone named Cornelia over by the punch bowl. Apparently this unknown woman's dress is too complicated for her to maneuver to the photos alone. Schneizel's "Excuse me, I must help my date," is met with light sighs and moans, but he just bats his blue eyes and shuffles off with Euphemia.

Lelouch's expression is wide after them, just barely able to process the perfect skin, hair, and bright eyes of this odd pair. Tall, looming Schneizel in navy blue and his precious family friend, the shorter and soft Euphemia in her meticulously ironed lilac silks. He watches them meet an equally stunning woman in an ornamental gown across the gym.

_Where do all these people come from? How are they born into perfection like that? _

The thin freshman never registers the eyes of the girls on him, the shout of "who _is that,_ he's awfully pretty," from Kallen's new dance partner. She rolls her eyes at Shirley as Lelouch leaves their line of vision.

"You were lucky to get him to be your date."

"Yeah, right," Kallen mutters. "He's this emotionless wall I've known since I was 10. He's got a nice face, but there's not much behind it."

Shirley blushes and dances more without again speaking.

He is also perfect, in his own way.

Later, Lelouch discovers that Suzaku didn't attend the dance at all on account of a sudden 24-hour-flu. His night of scouring the sweaty gym had been for naught. He cried once into a pillow and vehemently apologized to Kallen days later.

Then, she shrugs, smiles, and they eat lunch on a courtyard bench. Shirley asks if she can join them, to which she is answered with a hesitant "Sure, why not?" Still, she accepts it with joy.

**Please don't forget to review! **

**And thanks to everyone who's following the story already! Wow! Hope I can fulfill your expectations. Xx Esther**


	4. Y1: Elections

Year One

Student Council Elections

Lelouch steps off of the podium, pleased with the amount of applause centered on him. He has always had a talent for public speaking, but here he can sway the crowd easily. The opponents are worthless in his eyes, and he knows that the student body agrees. He is the right choice.

He will be acknowledged . He will rise to the top. Not to mention it'll look great on his college applications.

Days later, Lelouch is named the Sophomore representative. He has been inducted to the student council. Come junior year, he can try for treasurer, secretary, event coordinator…. Any of these positions points him towards popularity. Recognition. His summer is to be filled with training and assembly preparation...

…During their last lunch of the year, Milly approaches him. She takes his hand in hers without warning. "I know you'll make a great Sophmore rep, Lulu. Thanks for taking my place, I know I can trust you!"

_Lulu…?!_

"I'll admit, I didn't even know who you were when you got up there, but then you started talking about how… how you want the staff to understand us, and that you'll work towards equality… ," She's squealing at him, hands moving, mile a minute, and _Lulu _can't move at first.

"-I don't know, it was just great!"

She finishes and Lelouch is quick to compose himself. Thin fingers adjust his collar. (These are the people he must learn to keep up with and he knows it.) Pale lips melt from shock to smiling.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you, Ms. Ashford."

She is legacy, and she has a spot in the council waiting for her every year. She is not a leader, but she is personable and spirited and they like that.

She sits herself at his table and continues to chatter, ignoring Kallen's obvious displeasure next to Lelouch. He nods and smiles and makes conversation and that peppy blonde eats it up; it sickens Kallen. They are both thankful when he rises from his seat, excusing him and the redhead to his right.

Something bumps his shoulder – it's followed by a deafening clatter. Lelouch's time slows as he turns. There's a plate chipped on the lunchroom tile, and food splattered around it. The end result of Lelouch's hastiness and _thank god_ it's him…

"Oh, sorry man, I just space out sometimes—"

"N No, Suzaku, it was my fault entirely, and…" _Suzaku where have you been hiding, I've missed your eyes…._ Lelouch bends back to the table, napkins fisted in his palm.

But when he turns back, _she _is there. On her knees, on the floor, her ironed and brand new cheerleader skirt dangerously close to the spilled sauce. Pink curls over her cheek, and Suzaku leaps to action.

"Oh, Euphy, no—"

"Suzaku, it's fine, I've got it."

"You'll cut your fingers on the broken pieces, and—"

She offers a full laugh and shoves his shoulder playfully. Suzaku is genuinely concerned. There is a beautiful air between them and even Lelouch's darkest shadow cannot come close to their light. Just as his mind swells with emotion, he knows that he cannot hate her, she is too beautiful, and of course he cannot hate their precious Suzaku.

The napkins and Lelouch's hands drop to the floor. At least he will not be forgotten. The athlete chuckles and the darker heart leapt at the sound.

"I didn't mean to have our dignified new rep cleaning up my mistakes so soon."

_Dignified? I must have done that speech better than I thought. Oh… _

"As I said, it was completely my error. I've ruined your lunch. Let me buy you a new meal." His dainty claws work at the broken pieces. Suzaku lets him.

Kallen scowls and storms off and Milly's chin rests in her hand. There are plenty of surrounding eyes on this fiasco.

Euphy nods at Suzaku's inquiring expression (_is it ok_?), rises, and moves across to their table. He will return to her.

Suzaku smiles, a bright and wonderful thing, "Sure, that'd be nice of you."

Lelouch shrugs. "It's nothing," but it's not, it's not, because they're actually pseudo-hanging-out, even if it's just for ten minutes, Lelouch gets to smell that wonderful, that slight spritz of cologne….

They're quiet as they clean, and make idle conversation while they stand in line, but he will remember a few things this boy says. He will remember them for a long time.

"You're already proving to be a just person."

"I voted for you."

"You should come to more of the games next year!" _Did he notice? I never had the time—_

Their time together is short, but Lelouch will remember it as their first date that Suzaku is only slightly unaware of. Before returning to his table of cheergirls and soccer players, the athlete pats the raven-haired teen on his sharp shoulder.

"Congratulations, Lelouch."

This short exchange lasts through Lelouch 's summer dreams.


	5. Y2: Lunch Table

**Ages are a little wonky in this. The council members are all spread out, for the most part. Pay it little attention, but most of them are a grade above Lulu here. In this chapter, there's a focus on his dynamic with a new group of friends rather than his crush. Not to mention I'm not particularly fond of this chapter….?**

**Year two is similar to year one is a few ways, but bear with me! **

_Year Two_

_Council Table_

They pick up sophomore year where they left off.

Suzaku is seated at the far end of the lunchroom, chatting and smiling with Lelouch's eyes on him, as always. There is no search this year. Suzaku is not hiding. The perceptual crow has him marked. At lunch he sits _there_, and he heads to fourth period _this_ way, and he waits _here _for his ride home.

At Lelouch's left shoulder, Milly prods him with her unused spoon. He looks at her just as it dips into her pudding cup.

"You know, you've grown, Lelouch."

Over the summer he'd gained three inches. It's two weeks into the year, but finally someone has noticed.

"I've always been a late bloomer," he entertains her with a smile. She giggles.

"I'm the exact opposite! In fourth grade I was the first one with a real bra—"

"Milly, _please_," it's a flustered mumble from Rivalz, another Junior council member, and his face is a violent pink.

"Oh, Rivalz, you're too much fun to tease!" She flips her thick mane and winks. Rivalz rolls his eyes and the too-silent Nina stabs at macaroni with her fork. They all sit together, and they've included Lelouch in their round table. It's the seniors, the real and true council leaders, that sit hidden away from the bustling lunchroom.

The council's antics entertain him, but they've driven away Kallen. She'll walk with him in line and betwixt classes, but she prefers to spend her time with others from her closely knit homeroom. (People who bore Lelouch to death.)

"Hey guys!" a chirp from Shirley as she sidles into the chair at Lelouch's right.

"Hello, Shirley…," Rivalz responds, a slight lift of confusion in his voice. Yes, Shirley is popular in her grade, but she's not on the council. Lelouch knows her well but wonders why she has chosen to sit with them today.

Milly is shocked at her treasurer. "Rivalz, you know such a beautiful girl, but you don't properly introduce her?"

Rivalz splutters.

"Oh, he lifeguards for us at the pool sometimes," the ginger nods.

Rivalz assures them, "Shirley's the sophomore swim team ace."

Milly launches into a conversation with the blushing, freckled Shirley and Lelouch's eyes wander again. Of course, back to Suzaku's table.

Over there, a familiar atmosphere of playfulness surrounds the group. Suzaku listens quietly, with a glorious grin, to the banter of his teammates and their girlfriends. Bleach blonde Gino snakes a wrist around his latest arm candy, a pretty brunette from Shirley's swim team. Luciano's hands flutter vibrantly in empty air as he retells a brutal touch football tackle from the summer.

Suzaku nods and scratches a spot on his bare elbow for the fifth time this lunch. Lelouch's keen eyes closely observe the pink patch that grows underneath the athlete's tanned skin. He suspects it must be a nervous tic. This boy is still not completely comfortable around those people, though he has known them for little under a year. Lelouch supposes he wants to impress them. He also supposes that he is the same with his own group of bubbly teens.

"…louch?"

"Mn?"

"Lelouch, look at me!"

He snaps to attention at Milly's order. She is leaning full into his face and his own cheeks heat up at her proximity.

"Y-yes?"

"I was asking if you're going to the game at the end of next week!"

"There's a game? For what sport?"

The ginger at his right giggles and Milly rolls her big blues. "You really need to stop spacing out, Lelouch! First Nina said 'those guys sure are popular, huh?' because you were staring over at Suzaku and Gino and well, you know them. And I said 'their first game is next week!' and THEN—"

Shirley and Lelouch start waving their hands in unison, _slow down Milly, we don't need all that information._

Nina pipes up, "The soccer team has a season opening game against the Eagles next weekend and the cheerleaders with be performing."

Milly bobs her head, pleased with her friend's explanation. Lelouch thinks that the girl will be going for the cheerleaders rather than the game, but then he thinks that maybe he has more in common with this girl than he would like to suppose.

He peeks over to the end of the hall again, and Suzaku has disappeared. Lelouch watches as a mass of pink curls steps out of the lunchroom, following a familiar tallness.

**Let me know what you think so far, and if there are any characters you'd like to see show up!  
Remember, no character hate in the reviews please! **


	6. Y2: Homecoming

**Sorry for the wait! Gonna try to stay consistent here.**

**Remember, no Euphemia hate in the reviews! I will punch you! Thanks 3**

_Year Two_

_Homecoming _

Shirley is chattering nervously at his side. He can read this girl like a childrens' book, and he isn't sure if it amuses or annoys him. Her red face clashes with her fiery locks, which are haphazardly curled for this occasion. The situation is familiar, but there are developments that cause Lelouch to cringe and grow faintly ill in his abdomen.

His narrowed eyes scan the crowd of gyrating teens and his experience of déjà vu is strong. He certainly had considered not showing up at all. After hearing Suzaku's friends planning their pre-homecoming dinner, Lelouch felt too irritated and angry to put any effort into his attendance. Alas, his role as a council member included his appearance at all school functions; this miserable dance included.

"I mean, I think the color of the balloons is completely wrong, but no one was listening to my opinion!" Shirley waves her fingers absently at a friend before continuing.

"Anyway, I've been thinking that I should start working towards getting on the council too, you know? Maybe Nina will start to listen to me…." Lelouch is barely listening. She's mentioned a similar story multiple times and he is getting bored.

A girl from the swim team has momentarily distracted Shirley, and Lelouch moves into full search mode again.

"Shirley, you look great! And that's—"

"Oh, uh,"

They're yelling over the swelling music and Lelouch is breaking his neck trying to see past a group of football players. He can't be too obvious in his scanning.

"Is that your date, Shirley?!"

"Marina, stop that! He's just a fr…"

Lelouch is dumbfounded by the triviality of girls' conversations. Of everyone at this damn school. Now, where are those curls…

"Well, ask him to dance!"

This girl is trying to whisper and failing. Lelouch knows Shirley knows. They're pushing at each other.

"I can't do that—Marina—just—"

THERE! He's just arrived! In a group of six; three boys, three girls. Soccer players and their ladies. Lelouch's posture pulls straight. He watches Milly greet them and launch into her directions. Lelouch recites them in his head: _over there is the photo station, and food and drinks are around that corner_... Suzaku grins and thanks her. Euphemia probably does the same but Lelouch's attention is already divided.

"Marina, I think your date is calling you…," a weary Shirley insists.

"Oh, well it was nice to see you Shirley!" This girl hurriedly leaves. Lelouch follows Suzaku and Euphemia with careful eyes. Can't lose them.

Shirley begins to invent a story about whom Marina is and how she likes to joke around, but Lelouch simply cannot be and is not bothered by her excuses. He shrugs at her and supposes she realizes his disinterest.

That disinterest quickly turns to the beginnings of a jealous rage when Suzaku's friends start pushing him playfully towards the dance floor. Euphemia and their dates, unrecognizable girls, laugh at the boys. They flit about in ruffles and unwrinkled silk, pampered to perfection in make-up and dresses made for them. Their stomachs are full and thirsts quenched at the expenses of these boys who lick their lips and grin at the slight chance that later they will receive compensation.

Lelouch's stomach flips again.

They're dancing together, in the same vein that these other faceless teens grind about. Yet there is a strange grace to their attempted primal movement that is unseen between any other pair. It seems to be the blossoming of something unknown by Lelouch.

Euphemia is, of course, flawless in whites, lavenders, and beads. She turns away from Suzaku teasingly and dances on her own, hopping up and down. Her form glitters in the light. Suzaku dances awkwardly without her, but still manages to look practiced in his clean suit and purple tie. She pulls at his limbs; "No, move like this!" That boy laughs so hard and smiles so wide. Lelouch could cry at how happy he looks.

Suzaku's friends, unsurprisingly, are looking over at these two just as Lelouch is. Their girls move around their hips, but nervous eyes flit to Euphemia. There is doubt in their minds that they could ever out-do Suzaku's princess. Lelouch chuckles to himself as he watches them realize it.

No one would be surprised if the entire dance stopped for Suzaku and Euphemia. They are children freshly in love, and it is clear. They were beautiful before, but they are flawless now. Together, they bring out happiness and beauty.

Questions and jealousy swell up around Lelouch and he knows he is not the only onlooker.

"are they dating?"

"he's that boy who grabbed the winning goal last game—"

"what's with her hair?"

"she joined the cheer squad—"

"jeez, they need to get a room…"

They're all jealous, and Lelouch is the secret spearhead of this green monster. He noticed and knew Suzaku before anyone…. Noticed him in _that way_. But then there is Euphemia, this enigmatic and beautiful girl that he cannot hate. Was she the one Suzaku noticed first? Yes, it is not a question worth answering. The lump in his throat tightens.

Lelouch watches as Suzaku effortlessly lifts Euphemia into the air for a short twirl. A short scream and a laugh come from her lips.

He can't hate her. He loves her too, somehow. Oh, its because she makes Suzaku so happy. Just look at them. Everyone can see it. No one can achieve this… this…

"Lelouch?"

Shirley is there. She's been there. Was she talking? Does she see the tears in his eyes? Lelouch blinks and blinks again and shakes his face towards her.

"Ah, yes? Shirley?"

"You look… um… Hey, do you want to dance?"

He sees a strain in her smile. She thinks that he too is pining over Euphemia. There is no consideration in her mind that it could ever be the other option. Shirley needs to believe there is some slight chance for her. Lelouch feels sorry for her more than anything.

"Of. Of course."

She takes his arm and they walk together in an unspoken sadness.


End file.
